


You Can Let Go Now Daddy

by IrisDxnvers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #Westallen #Noraisadorable #Iputgypsyandciscotogetheryourewelcome #theyhaveakid #fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisDxnvers/pseuds/IrisDxnvers
Summary: It’s Nora’s first day of Preschool and Barry can’t accept that





	You Can Let Go Now Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@//Ckp.Wests On Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40%2F%2FCkp.Wests+On+Instagram).



> Just pure fluff for what we’ve been through as a fandom. Dm me on insta @/Irisdxnvers To tell me personally what you thought! Enjoy xx

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the alarm clock screeched, waking the sleeping couple from their peaceful slumber.

Iris reached over and turned off the alarm then rolling back over to look at Barry, who was laying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not ready for this." Barry whispered.

"I know, baby." Iris said sympathetically.

"Does she really have to go?" He asked.

Iris nodded, followed by a giggle.

"What?" Barry asked, wondering what she was so amused by.

"If this is how you're reacting to her going to preschool, I can't wait to see what you'll be like when she goes to college." Iris said.

"No, I don't even wanna think about that." Barry said.

Shaking her head amusedly at her husband, Iris rolled out of their large bed.

"I'm gonna go start breakfast, you get to wake her up." Iris said.

She turned to look at her husband, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, unable to move.

She walked over to stand right in front of him, placing a hand on his cheek and brining his face up to look at her, giving him a sympathetic smile when she saw the pitifully sad expression on his face.

"It'll be ok." she told him soothingly.

He nodded sadly, before she leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You know..." she whispered after she pulled away, their faces centimeters apart. "We don't have anywhere to be after we take Nora to school, where she will be all day..."

"I see where you're going with this..." Barry replied, a smirk growing on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Iris let out a giggle before he smashed his lips against hers passionately.

Barry moaned into the kiss as her hands made their way into his hair, his hands roaming down to grip her ass, the other gripping her thigh.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY!" they heard their daughter yell happily as their bedroom door swung open, reveling the excited little girl.

Barry and Iris broke away from their heated embrace, getting up and approaching their daughter who was standing in their doorway.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Barry asked her what must've been the fifteenth time in the past week. "Because you can always stay home with us for one more year."

"No, daddy!" Nora said. "I want to go to school now!"

"She really is your daughter." Barry said dryly, turning to Iris. 

"Mommy! Daddy! C'mon! You promised we could have pancakes for breakfast before I go to school!" Nora said, reaching up to grab her father's large hand with her two smaller ones.

"I think that just proved that she's just as much your daughter as she is mine."Iris said to her husband as the family made their way to the kitchen.

...

"Are you sure you have everything?" Barry asked Nora after she was buckled into her car seat and Barry was seated in the drivers seat.

"Daddy! For the bazillionth time, yes!"

"Crayons?"

"Yes!"

"Markers?"

"Yes!"

"Lunch?"

"Yes!"

"The necklace and bracelet uncle Cisco made for you to reduce your speed?"

"Yes!"

"Pepper spray?"

"Huh?"

"Barry!"

"I'm kidding! You don't need it until you start high school!"

Iris hit Barry's shoulder lightly, knowing he wouldn't let Nora date until she's in her 20's.  
...

"We're here! We're here! We're here!" Nora said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her car seat.

"I don't know if I can do this..." Barry admitted to Iris quietly.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and placed her hand on his leg.

"It'll be ok." She reassured him.

He nodded before pulling into a parking space.

Barry unbuckled Nora from her car seat; the little girl jumped out of the car excitedly, grabbing her flash backpack from the floor of the car.

"Cmon, guys! We can't be late!" Nora said, rushing towards the building.

"Nora! We're in a parking lot; you've gotta be careful." Barry reminded his daughter sternly. "Hold onto either my hand or mommy's hand while we cross the street."

Nora reached up and grabbed onto Barry's hand before attempting to pull him across the street.

"And we look both ways before we cross." Barry told Nora, checking to make sure there were no cars coming.

"Now we can cross." He said, leading them across the street.

...

They entered the building to find a group of parents and children waiting in line for registration.

"Ellie!" Nora yelled happily, running through the crowded room after spotting her very best friend.

Barry and Iris followed closely behind her, finding her in the arms of one of their own best friends who was also holding his own daughter.

"I believe this one belongs to you." Cisco said, handing Nora to Barry

Nora and Elizabeth squirmed in their fathers' arms as their mothers filled out paperwork.

A long two minutes later, Iris and Cynthia finished the paperwork and were told that they could make their way to the classroom.

Barry and Cisco put Nora and Elizabeth down, but each took hold to one of their hands as they walked down the hallway.

"Here we are!" Iris said, once they had reached the classroom. "Room 113!"

They entered the room to find a preschoolers paradise; there were toys and books and crafts and little tables and little chairs and little cubbies for their things.

"Hi! I'm Ms. Anderson!" A young woman greeted them. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Nora and this is my best friend,Elizabeth; but she doesn't like when you call her that, it makes her all mad and she usually chases me if I call her that, so just call her Ellie." Nora told the teacher.

"And Nora doesn't like when you call her by her middle name, which is Dawn!" Ellie spoke up.

"Well, you two seem like quite the duo." Ms. Anderson said. "How about your parents help you each find your cubbies, and then you can have a seat while we wait for our other friends to get here."

Nora and Ellie nodded excitedly before pulling their fathers over to where the cubbies were.

"Nora, look! We're neighbors!" Ellie said happily when she saw that their cubbies were right next to each other.

The two kids placed their backpacks in their cubbies, then tried to run off to the carpet the other kids were sitting on. Keyword: tried.

Barry and Cisco were still hiding on to their children's hands so tightly that the kids couldn't get away.

"You can let go now, Daddy." Nora said, looking up at Barry with her big brown eyes. Nora had inherited all of Iris's looks, especially her eyes which made it harder for Barry to let go.

Barry felt a lump come in his throat as he let go of his daughter's hand.

Cisco, equally as emotionally effected by the whole ordeal as his best friend, slowly let go of his little girl's hand; Elizabeth was the spitting image of Cynthia, but with Cisco's curly hair and personality.

The foursome watched as Nora walked over and took Elizabeth's hand in her own, before the two made their way to the carpet where all the other children were.

Barry felt a larger hand than Nora's take hold of his, looking over to see his wife. 

"They didn't even say goodbye." Barry whispered.

"They know the didn't have to." Iris replied. "They know we'll always be here for them so there's no need for goodbyes."

Barry sighed and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders as they made their way out of the classroom; glancing over at their kids one last time before exiting the room.

Barry was the first of the foursome to speak after they had left the building.

"They had better give us a damn good goodbye when they go to college to make up for this."


End file.
